


Underneath The Same Sky

by ot5cuddles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot5cuddles/pseuds/ot5cuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis falls in zayn's lap at a bonfire and it all takes off from there, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i started this and left it for a while then randomly decided to finish it cool cool

It started out as one of those boring _there's-nothing-on-tv-and-the-fridge-is-nearly-empty_ nights. But from the boredom of an empty saturday night came a vibration from Louis' hoodie pocket, with a text from Harry declaring a little get-together down in the park by the woods just a few streets from Louis' own home. And well, that seemed a little better than spending the evening tripping over his sister's dolls and counting his chest hairs. The neighbourhood was dimly lit with street lamps that didn’t quite reach the deepest shadows and corners. Louis tried to avoid looking in the direction of the endless dark and when he arrived at the gathering, he laughed to himself in relief of being in the company of others. He heard voices carrying up the hill from where he was, so he travelled down, getting closer and closer to the growing glow of firelight and shadows of people. The voices gradually got louder and soon he was able to pick out his friend Niall’s hearty laugh. He walked over to him as soon as he spotted his blonde head. Niall and Harry were already sat in lawn chairs adjacent to each other by the large, crackling fire, features lit hauntingly by the orange glow cast from the flames. The fire jumped and the big logs cracked and the smoke hung about in the atmosphere in thick, distinctive _it’s-almost-autumn-but-not-quite_ smelling waves. 

A few other people stood in small clumps around the dim clearing, casting long shadows over the darkness of the thick trees surrounding them. Louis was jolted out of his own mind when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. “Had no homework to do, then?” Harry inquired, a slight smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

"Ah, see I did, but i let it go for tonight just for you."

As more and more people arrived, trudging down through the trees to the clearing towards the fire, Louis craned his neck to the sky. With his eyes to the velvety expanse overhead, Louis could make out thousands of tiny, sparkling stars framed by the tips of surrounding trees, each one unique and bright and utterly breathtaking. His eyes crinkled as he found the big dipper and tapped on Harry’s shoulder to point it out to him.

“Isn’t it amazing,” he offered, his eyes trailing the heavens, his fingers reaching out to try and touch. “That we’re just one out of a trillion million galaxies out there in the universe. We’re tiny.” Harry turned his head to look up at Louis. His eyes were glazed over and he could feel it, but the night sky was just so brilliant that he couldn’t pry them away from it.

Harry chuckled and waved a big hand in front of Louis’ amazed face. “Louis...come back down to earth, kid. You’re losing it.”

“Sorry. But the sky, man. It’s just…” Louis trailed off, immediately at a loss for words, being pulled back into the twinkling of the constellations.

Harry shook Louis’ shoulder, sending a jolt through his body. 

Chuckles all around from those who had been listening. Louis felt his cheeks redden and he pulled his jean jacket tighter around himself to keep out the late night chill. A pool of warmth had settled in Louis core, he felt it bubbling ang soothing as he chuckled at a joke Niall had made before backing up from Harry’s chair to sit down on the ground, only to feel his feet get caught in a pair of stretched-out legs. Not a moment later Louis found himself in the lap of the owner of the offending legs who was sitting directly behind him. His bottle flew down to the ground beside them with a hollow thud, the last trickles of the amber liquid seeping into the already damp ground. 

The person attached to the legs chuckled darkly and snaked their arms around Louis’ waist as he wriggled about in their lap. His vision went blurry for a moment before his eyes focused the best they could in the dim firelight. Although he couldn’t see the guy’s face, Louis’ own began to get hot from the embarrassment of tripping over and landing directly on him. “S-sorry,” was all Louis could say as he fought the stranger's hold to try and stand back up.

“What’s your rush,” a voice retorted, the phrase hardly a question. “Kinda cold out anyway, wouldn’t mind a cuddle.” More soft chuckles.

Louis whimpered at that comment. He was certain he didn’t know who this person was. The voice didn’t sound familiar, but at the same time, it did. Louis didn’t know how to explain that, or how to relate the thoughts he was thinking to the things he was feeling. 

Craning his neck, Louis tried to glance up at the dude who still, regrettably, had his arms locked around his middle. He had given up trying to wiggle free and instead just sat there awkwardly, waiting for the guy to speak. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis could only just see the stranger’s stubbled chin and pink lips pulled up just so at the corners in a complacent smirk.

Louis decided to speak up. “Um, wanna let me go, then?” His voice was decidedly quiet and wavering. He was like that with people he didn’t know. Especially when they had him rooted to their laps in an almost familiar, tender gesture. 

Louis’ captor huffed a small, breathy laugh that got caught in the collar of Louis’ jacket, pooled around his chin and neck and ear, sending shivers up and down his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut as the smell of alcohol entered his nose. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he was holding. “Look,” he started, placing his hands over the guy’s hands that were still around his midsection. “I can’t feel my legs. Could you pretty please let me go so that I can stand up?” 

“Don’t wanna let you go, Louis. You’re nice and soft,” the mystery voice purred.

Louis went stiff, a blush threatening to spread across his cheeks at the stranger's use of his name just as he felt the stubbly chin rest itself on the top of his head. “Do you not understand the concept of ‘let me go’?” Louis began wriggling again. “And how do you know my name?” More chuckles from behind, warm, alcohol-laced breath again tickling the back of his neck. He felt the grip tighten around his middle. 

“I have to pee,” Louis whined suddenly in the most pathetic voice he could muster. It was the first thing that came to his mind that he hoped would force the guy to loosen his grip and let him escape. “Please, I really gotta go. I swear I’ll piss all over your lap if you don’t let me go." 

The guy sniffed a bit. “Don’t mind,” he said simply.

A booming laugh sounded from just a few feet away and Louis glanced up carefully to meet Harry's beaming face, sitting in his lawn chair looking down at the two boys on the ground with a delighted smirk. “Louis, what are you doing?” He said, as if Louis was a toddler who was being naughty.

“Trying to get your attention so you can help me get up,” Louis explained simply in one breath, gesturing to the arms on his waist. “Now please, come down here and get him to set me free.” He unleashed his most pathetic pout, the one that had gotten him out of helping Harry with his housework nearly every time they hung out. 

Harry chuckled, shook his head and shuffled a bit on his chair, but didn’t get up. Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Harry, please get over here, you absolute shit excuse for a best friend.”

Harry chuckled and trained his eyes on whoever was holding Louis ransom. “Zayn, why did you grab my tiny, defenceless friend here?” 

Zayn piped up. Louis could hear his voice directly in his ear. “He fell on me and I saved him. Just being a good person,” he explained, holding Louis tighter. “S’kinda cute and small, isn’t he?”

“Who are you calling small, buddy?” Louis wriggled like a caught fish on a line. “Harry. Could you please tell Zayn that it’s been fun and all but my bum is going numb and I have to take a leak,” he begged, his hands folding together and shaking in front of him.

Zayn chuckled. “I can hear you too, Louis.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Harry told me.”

“How do you know Harry?”

“I dunno, school.”

“We’re in art class together.” Harry interjected, his eyes glowing in the firelight.

Louis heard (yes, heard) Zayn’s lips pull over his teeth in a smile. “Right. Did you finish that sketch that’s due Monday?”

“No, haven’t even started!”

Laughter. Friendly laughter and banter. Louis sneered at Harry confusedly. “Harry, could I talk to you for a moment, perhaps?”

“Okay, yeah. Zayn, would you let him go for like, two seconds?”

“Oh, yeah,” Zayn agreed, his iron grip finally loosening. As Louis finally stood, he sucked in a deep breath because for the minutes he’d been in Zayn’s lap, he hadn’t been able to fully extend his ribs. Maybe it was just because of how stiff he’d made his body out of reflex, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that for someone who didn’t even know Louis, Zayn sure was a possessive cuddler.  
As soon as Louis was standing in his own bubble again, he turned to finally lay his eyes on his captor. The boy on the ground in front of his was smiling just so, his lips tweaked into a smirk that Louis couldn’t quite place the meaning of. His hair was dark and stood in all directions, and his face bore a light hint of matching dark stubble. Louis stomach flipped the tiniest bit, but then again it was probably just his centre of gravity realigning itself. Brushing off his pants Louis hauled Harry away from the fire by his arm. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“What was what?” Classic Harry answer, innocent green eyes growing big.

“Who is that guy and why was he hugging me like I was his personal teddy bear? And why didn’t you find it as freaky as i did?” Louis dropped his arms and crossed them across his chest.

Harry looked down at his shoes, pressing his toe into some loose dirt. “Uh, well, y’see, here’s where it gets a bit awkward.”

“Harry.”

“I sort of told him…”

_“Harry.”_

“I…I told him I would...uh, y'know...set him up with you.” Harry smiled as if it were a joke. It wasn't. 

“Zayn and I talk in class sometimes. He’s kinda quiet but he’s really cool once you get to know him,” Harry explained, holding his hands out in front of him. "Anyways, he told me one day that he…he’s sorta into you. And I told him that you’re super nice and all that, and that I would…”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t promise anything big, I just said I would get you two together at this party.”

“And by together, you mean…”

“Talking! Just talking is all.”

Louis' cheeks were warm but he ignored their flare. “But how could he be into me? I have never laid eyes on him in my life." 

“I don’t know, guess he’s seen you around and stuff, and he just liked you. Haven’t you ever done that? Liked someone you didn’t even know?”

“Yeah, but I never got all up in their business. Nor have I ever tripped them and pinned them to my lap without warning.”

Harry sighed. “Won’t you just give him a chance? I told you, he’s really nice.”

Louis placed a finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose and pinched.

The air seemed to be getting chillier by the minute as Louis calmed himself and migrated with Harry closer to the crackling fire and the bodies mulling about lazily. Zayn came up behind him once more, stumbling a bit, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Sorry, I just...sorry. For before.”

Louis shrugged, his vision once again trained on the dancing flames. 

After that, nobody really spoke. Louis soaked up the calming silence, drinking it in like a warm liquid. Lazy bodies were laid across every surface imaginable, logs and scattered lawn chairs or directly on the damp grass. Louis sat, calm and the tiniest bit sleepy, as a yawn ripped it way through his chest and out his mouth. 

“Tired?”

He looked to the side to see that Zayn had parked himself directly next to him on the ground, hugging his knees and, like Louis, staring at the fire. 

Louis let his eyes roll over Zayn’s profile sneakily, watching the firelight dance and lick over the planes his face. 

Crossing and uncrossing his legs, Louis huffed in a belated response the Zayn's prior question. 

Zayn shuffled a bit until he was closer to Louis. “Need some help?” His voice sounded slow and deep, like he was finally reaching the tail end of his drunkenness. Louis was sure that he would pass out any moment. 

Louis didn’t answer, but in the next second he felt a soft grip on his waist as Zayn pulled him gently so that he was in his lap quite like before, with his back flush against the other boy’s chest. He didn’t try to protest, partly because he was too tired to do so and partly because the fire was slowly burning out and soon the party would be over, so what did he have to lose?

Shuffling a final time, Louis rested his head gingerly in Zayn’s shoulder and let out a soft breath. Zayn’s hands were splayed over his hips, the fingers pressing just lightly into the bones there. He closed his eyes and focussed on the way he and Zayn seemed to be breathing in sync, chests rising and falling at the same time. He could feel Zayn’s chest pressed into his back every time they inhaled, rhythmic like a second heartbeat.

Minutes passed with the crackling of the fire and Louis opened his eyes to see that just Harry, with a few others, remained. He was sure that Zayn had fallen asleep, noticing the way his breathing got slower and slower as time went on, but his suspicions were proved wrong when he heard the low, gravelly voice in his ear.

“I’ve got to piss.”

Louis grunted half-heartedly, surprising himself by snuggling his head farther into Zayn’s shoulder. “Too bad, come up with a better excuse because I’m not moving.”

Shuffling his bum a bit to prove his point, Zayn stifled a soft chuckle in Louis’ hair. “I’ve actually got to piss, I swear.” He pressed his lips a bit more into Louis’ scalp. “Not lying like you were earlier.”

Louis let out an indignant squeak but rolled his eyes and made to get up and out of Zayn’s lap for the second time that night. He quickly wondered why he’d let himself be cuddled once again by the stranger, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it came. Maybe he’s just a bit buzzed, is the thing.

Beside him, Zayn stood on shaky, tired legs and stretched his arms out a bit. Louis walked over towards Harry, the pool noodle of a boy all stretched out in his chair. “Wanna head home soon?” He asked, nodding towards the glowing embers of the nearly-out fire and the few remaining people who were packing up their chairs and heading off. Harry nodded finally and shifted in his seat in an attempt to get up, Louis struggling to stay awake on his feet. The chair was folded up and hauled over Harry's shoulder as he focused on something just behind Louis' back. "So, you two got on, then?" 

“I thought you were gone to take a leak,” Louis croaked out as he turned, already knowing who was behind him. 

Zayn nodded and then shook his head, as if contradicting himself. “Can’t go alone. S’dark, I’ll get lost.” He gestured towards the dark line of trees at the edge of the field and Louis shivered. 

“S’what you’re saying is, you want me to go with you to pee?” Zayn nodded almost instantly, his eyes sparkling just the slightest in the moonlight. Louis frowned. “You’re not trying to get in my pants, are you?”

Zayn met that remark with a smirk but a final head shake, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Just need t’make sure I’m not gunna end up dead out there.”

Harry came up behind Louis. “We heading out, then?”

Louis stood there, looking between Harry and Zayn, between his chance to go home and get in his safe, warm bed, and his opportunity to venture into the dark woods with a near complete stranger and said stranger's genitalia. 

To Louis’ left, Zayn began to dance impatiently, his legs shaking and feet shuffling along the ground. “Still gotta piss like crazy,” he warned with a sharp whine. Louis rolled his eyes and huffed out his breath, making his decision impulsively and mostly out of annoyance. 

“Alright, Harry. You can head off, I’ll stay with _this one_ -”

“ _Zayn,_ ” the boy interjected quickly.

“-Yes, _Zayn_ ,” Louis finished with another annoyed exhale. “You can go on, Harry. We’ll be alright. I hope.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Zayn said slowly and quietly as he stopped his pee-pee dancing.  
Harry nodded. “I wouldn’t leave you alone with someone I didn’t trust,” he assured, his eyes stern. 

“Alright, but if I don’t show for school on Monday, call the police.”

“I am right here, you know,” Zayn said. 

Louis moved closer to Harry. “If they find my body in this field it’ll be on your conscience.”

Harry sighed. “Pretty sure he’s not an axe murderer, Lou.”

“Still right here,” Zayn said, his voice pained.

Heaving out a sigh, Louis nodded and waved Harry away. “Fine, fine. Go. I'll see you later." He gestured to Zayn as Harry turned to head up the hill. “Lead the way, then.”

Zayn began to walk towards the dense line of trees, holding onto the front of his pants awkwardly. Louis followed behind, trying to think of something to say just to fill the uncomfortable silence and make the whole situation less weird. The pale moonlight got thinner and thinner as the foliage got thicker. “You sure you know where you’re going?” Louis squeaked out to which Zayn grunted. 

“We don’t even have to go very far. I’ll just go here,” Zayn offered, stopping in his tracks. In the gritty darkness Louis heard a zipper being lowered. Louis let himself wander a bit, but not too far. He made sure to keep Zayn’s ghost-like silhouette in his peripheral vision, his back to Louis. A bird squawked somewhere overhead. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go." Zayn turned around, a sliver of moonlight cutting sharp lines through his dark eyes. “We’d better be heading back before we get lost.”

Zayn began walking, but Louis was sure that he was heading off in the opposite direction from which they’d come. “Um, I don’t think that’s the right way,” Louis urged, his feet skipping along to keep up with Zayn. “I think we came from that way.”

Zayn only chuckled, keeping his head down as Louis tutted behind him. "You sure? I'm pretty sure it was this -" 

His words were cut off when he tripped suddenly over a log, falling with a surprised shout onto the leaf-covered ground. The noise it made was somewhere between a deep thud of his body weight hitting the ground and crunching of leaves. Louis let out a screech as the reality of what had just happened hit him and he all but fell to his knees in front of the boy on the ground.

Zayn moaned, clutching his leg tightly. “I-I think I twisted my ankle.”

Louis eyes widened. “Oh my God, oh my God. Are you alright? Can you walk? I can’t carry you. Oh shit, I left my fucking cell phone at home! Fuck. I don’t know what to do, fucking shi-”

Louis let his eyes rake over Zayn’s face to gauge the amount of pain he was in only to be met with mischievous glint in his eye and a cheeky smirk in place on his face instead. The realization dawned on him almost immediately and the clutching panic in his chest turned instantly into bubbling anger and embarrassment. 

Zayn began to laugh as Louis frowned, his brow furrowed in discontent. “You fucking knob,” he spat, shoving Zayn’s shoulders as he moved to sit up. Zayn kept laughing as they both stood and brushed off, Louis’ nose lifted high into the air with indignation. 

“C’mon, it was just a joke,” Zayn tried with a friendly hand offered in surrender, but Louis only shook his head. 

“That was not funny.”

“Lighten up, would you?”

“I hate you.”

“You hardly even know me.”

"I don't know you at all. For all I know you're planning to chop me into bits and hide me in a tree trunk." Zayn narrowed his eyes at that comment, and suddenly the air of the situation turned from playful and joking to charged and heavy.

Zayn sauntered slowly towards where Louis stood, carefully moving so that in a moment he’d be backing Louis into a tree. “You’re the one who can’t even trust me enough to come with me so I can take a piss,” he said, snarling his words just a bit. Louis bit back, however most of the fight was leaving his voice as he was forced to walk backwards as Zayn approached. "What're _you_ hiding?" 

“Nothing. I don’t know you. I shouldn’t have even come out here.”

Louis reached behind him as his hands hit the rough bark of the tree trunk to his rear. In moments his back was pressed up right against it, with Zayn just as close to his front, breath ghosting over Louis’ face and his eyes hard in the moonlight. “What’s wrong, Louis?” Zayn said quietly. “Are you scared of me?” He swiftly lifted his arms up and placed his hands on the tree on either side of Louis’ head.

Louis was still as Zayn’s eyes searched his. “Worried I’m going to hurt you?”

Louis veins thrummed against his will. “You wouldn’t. I trust Harry and he wouldn’t try to set me up with someone who he thought was-”

“Someone who he thought was what, Louis?” Zayn cut him off, smirking a bit as he watched the terror creep slowly into Louis’ eyes. “Dangerous? Crazy?”

“Fucking weird,” Louis finished, his face twisting into a grimace of distaste. “Now get the fuck off me.”

But Zayn only moved his face closer yet to Louis’ own, the light in his eyes now shadowed by the branches overhead. His breath was warm and made the hairs on the back of Louis’ neck stand up as he muttered a low, “Make me.”

And it was those words that Louis dreaded most, words that he’d seen coming since the very second Zayn had begun backing him up into the tree. _How very cliché_ , he thought, rolling his eyes as Zayn waited with baited breath for him to react.

“Fuck you and whatever bullshit tension you're trying for here," Louis offered in defence. Zayn’s gaze dropped to louis' mouth as he smirked and licked his own lips. 

Louis sighed. “Do I need to beg? Let me go." It was the lap incident all over again. Louis curled his fingers into Zayn’s biceps and it seemed that the light, joking ambiance was back in the air. The corner of Zayn’s mouth tweaked up in amusement as Louis kept pushing and pulling on his arms where they remained still by his head. Louis closed his eyes in annoyance, breathing out hard through his nose. All he could feel was the line of Zayn’s strong body pressing into his own, the muscles clenched in position and the arms held by his head. He could smell Zayn; warm and musky and boyish. The muscles in his arms seeming to quiver with the strain of keeping them up. They faltered, falling down as his face remained stoney, stoic. He backed away from Louis wordlessly, shoving his hands into his pockets in the shadowy light. 

Without much else, the two boys made their way back towards the field with Zayn in lead and Louis following up a bit behind. “Hey,” he called as soon as the two were out of the forest and walking across the empty field of grass. “Hey, Zayn?”

Zayn did nothing to acknowledge him as they trudged on through the murky night. 

“Zayn!”

Nothing.

As they passed the now cold, charred bit of ground and burnt up wood where the fire once stood, Louis threw one last glance at Zayn before stopping in his tracks and waiting a few moments for him to get farther ahead. Louis launched himself with a running start towards him, tackling Zayn to the ground from behind with a shout. They both hit the ground (or, rather, Zayn hit the ground and Louis hit Zayn) with an audible _oof_ noise from both of their mouths. Louis laughed triumphantly as Zayn flailed around in protest, and before long he had them flipped. He was sitting atop Louis’ thighs, holding his arms above his head as they both fought to keep each other down. 

“You’re awful,” Zayn laughed, clenching his thighs together as Louis brought a leg up to try and knee him in the groin. “Just awful.”

“You’re the one who was so keen on not letting me leave,” Louis argued, the physical struggle evident in his voice along with peals of laughter making him nearly breathless. They both stopped moving then and Louis found himself looking at Zayn head-on, neither of them blinking. “Why does it always end up with _you_ holding _me_ down?” He inquired, wriggling around a bit more before giving up altogether. 

“Try harder and maybe next time it won’t,” Zayn said with a laugh, leaning into Louis face before letting him go easily and moving to lay beside him.

“Keep it up and there isn’t going to be a next time,” Louis teased, turning his head to look at Zayn who let out an amused breath of air, now too tired to laugh properly. 

They both laid there, both sets of eyes trained up at the sky that was now turning a dark grey with the hint of daylight poking through at the eastern horizon. Louis wasn’t sure when exactly he had become so accustomed to the sound of Zayn’s steady breath but it felt like it had always been there, poking around in the back of his mind. The sky was turning a pale blue colour as a family of chirping birds flew across the unwavering expanse of it. Louis sat up and shook the fuzzy feeling from his limbs, glancing down to Zayn’s face, soft with his eyes closed, his lips just slightly parted and his fingers clenching around the air as they subconsciously searched for warmth. 

“Zayn, wake up,” he urged, poking a finger into his belly forcefully. Zayn grumbled as his eyes opened, slow as molasses, and he smiled as they came to focus on Louis’ face above him. “We should probably head home, yeah?" 

Zayn did nothing but smile up at him, nodding, and they both moved to stand up, shaking out their rusty, sleepy limbs and shivering in their coats in the chilly autumn morning air. 

“I live up this way,” Zayn nodded as they made their way up the hill and towards the line of houses peaking up behind it. “Where’s your house?”

"Couple streets west," Louis let out, angling his body a bit towards Zayn’s heat for comfort as they walked steadily forward.

Zayn sighed as they reached the subdivision of houses, his head facing towards the east. “That means I’ve got to go right and you’ve got to go left,” he explained, although Louis already knew. “So I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t actually hate me, do you?”

Louis scrunched his brow up as he threw a sidelong glance at Zayn but was only able to see the side of his head. Louis let the feel of the vulnerable moment gauge for him. 

“No,” Louis answered with a long exhale, watching as Zayn did the same and turned to smile at him, his lips wavering only just in the sharp, sideways morning sunlight. His eyes were quite nice, Louis thought, dark and light at the same time as the sun shone through them, making their colour appear translucent. 

“You’re not half bad,” Louis tacked on for good measure as he smiled back, the two boys’ feet slowing to a stop as they reached the deserted intersection. 

“Well, see you at school, I guess,” Zayn said quietly, a cloud of breath forming from his mouth. 

Louis rocked back and forth on his heels. “Zayn, wait." With tired eyes Zayn turned back. Louis smiled sweetly, gesturing him forward. "Come here." At the last moment, as Zayn took his last steps towards him, Louis shot his foot out and caught it just so around Zayn's ankles and the boy tumbled to the ground at Louis' feet. "That's for being a dick, by the way." Instead of helping him back up, though, Louis instead crouched down and balled Zayn's shirt up in his small fist. "I still don't hate you, though," he reassured before pressing a hard kiss to Zayn's mouth and jumping to his feet in the next moment. 

Zayn sat still and stared at Louis even long after he let go of his shirt, got up and began walking away, leaving him on the pavement with a hammering heart and tingling lips. “That was for letting me go,” Louis called out before chuckling and throwing up his hand to wave at the frozen, smiling boy on the ground.


End file.
